Surprise!
by parttimeficwriter
Summary: Title is rubbish but couldn't think of one! This is what happens when you make promises to people! RuthHarry and a little bit of something else too.


**_I still don't own any of the characters from Spooks, nor do I own Gem - just to clarify._**

**_Thanks to Em for the beta and help._**

**_Gem - a promise is a promise - enjoy xx

* * *

Ruth ushered the younger woman into the meeting room and waited for Malcolm to stop talking before she grabbed Harry's attention._**

"Ah, yes thank you Ruth. Everyone, this is Gemma Roberts," he said indicating the slight brunette stood in the doorway with Ruth. "Gemma's agreed to leave Section B for a bit to help us out. She'll be working closely with Ruth for the main part. Glad to have you aboard Gemma."

"Thanks." Her Geordie twang was instantly evident as she spoke "er, call me Gem everyone else does."

Harry nodded and indicated that she should sit. As she did so, Gem smiled briefly at the others around the table, noting the way the handsome dark officer opposite her was grinning at her flirtatiously. She tried to ignore him and instead focused on the briefing.

---

Gems first week with the team had been interesting to say the least. They had narrowly managed to avert a terrorist attack on Heathrow Airport and she had seen first-hand the chaos that was known as the Grid. After the operation had ended, most of the team had descended upon The George, enjoying a few drinks to ease the tension of the past few days. She had spent most of her time chatting with Ruth, who stayed for an hour or so but then called it a night, and was just about to make her excuses and leave too, when Zaf sidled up to her and casually asked her out.

"I don't think I'm your type Zaf."

"Good looking, great body, nice personality...what's not to like?"

"It's more what I think my girlfriend will say when I suddenly announce I have a date with a man."

"Oh." He suddenly wished that he had waited until they were alone to ask her out. "So..."

"One word about a threesome Zaf and I'll have to beat you to death with your pint glass."

Despite the teasing tone, Zaf could hear the underlying warning her voice held and he wisely decided to change tack.

"I was just going to ask her name."

Gem looked at him disbelievingly, finished her drink and picked up her coat ready to leave the bar.

"Nicola."

--

The night air was cool as Gem took in the view of the City from her vantage point on the roof of Thames House. She had managed to slip away from the surprise party that was currently in full swing; she had to smile as she remembered the look on Ruth's face when they had presented her with a cake and presents as she had arrived back from the registry. Gem hadn't realised it until earlier but she was really going to miss these people when she went back to Section B next week. She would especially miss Ruth; they had hit it off and become friends almost instantly. She would miss Harry too; despite his outwardly gruff manor he cared for his officers and she like that about him. She doubted that her own boss would have organised a birthday party for a member of his team, let alone pay for it.

The sound of footsteps approaching caused her to turn and she was momentarily surprised to see Ruth. She wondered why the birthday girl looked so sad. It appeared that Ruth was just as surprised to see someone else up here as she stopped a few short steps away from the railings and stared at the younger woman.

"Hi," she said with a small smile.

"Hello, w-what are you doing up here?"

"Getting some air, I love to watch the city from up here. Shouldn't you be enjoying your party Ruth?"

"I needed a minute or two is all," she muttered as she moved forward, leant on the railings and stared out into the night.

"Want to talk about it?"

Ruth sighed wearily and rubbed a tired hand across her face before she spoke. She carried on staring out into the night as she confessed her feelings; there was something about this young woman that made her want to share her thoughts. It was nice, Ruth thought, to have someone she could talk to, that would listen to her not just expect her to smile and solve everyone else's problems.

"Oh it's nothing really, just the realisation that yet another year has passed and my life is no different than it was when I turned 35. I'm just indulging in a little self-pity I suppose." She turned her head and offered a small smile to her companion.

"What did you want to change?"

A small bark of laughter escaped her throat at the question "Oh I don't know, everything, nothing, anything?! Sometimes I just think that I missed out on so much."

"Like what? Tell me, I might be able to help."

"Lets see, well I'm still single. I never thought I was lonely until I bought another cat and realised that I was trying to make up for something lacking in my life, someone to go home to. Now I'm in danger of becoming a crazy cat lady, one of those people that you make fun of when you're young and vow that you'll never let that happen to you…"

"I don't think two cats qualify you as a crazy cat lady Ruth!"

"Then there's all the stuff that I haven't done yet; I've never done something wild, something just for the sake of it and to hell with what anyone else thinks. I've never pulled a sickie! I'm 38 years old and I've never once pretended to be ill, taken the day off work and stayed in bed watching daytime television. I've never watched daytime television really! I've never kissed another girl or made love with someone in a public place. I've never bungee jumped or sky dived – not that I would really want to because I'm not too keen on heights but I've never even tried to do these things and I think I should before it's too late!"

"You don't have to be alone Ruth. I'm sure that if you just told Harry how you feel…"

"Harry?" she questioned with feigned innocence. Not fooled for a second Gem stared at her and quirked one eyebrow in disbelief. "Oh God, is it that obvious?!"

She laughed softly at the look of horror on Ruth's face. "Yes, I'm afraid it is. I shouldn't worry too much though, he's madly in love with you too." Turning to face her, Gem carried on before Ruth had the chance to interrupt. "As for the other things, do them. Well, you might want to reconsider throwing yourself out of a plane and hurtling towards the ground at God knows what pace, but make a list of all the things you want to do and then go do them. In fact, we can get you started right now."

"Now?"

"No time like the present."

Taking a deep breath, she cupped Ruth's cheek with her hand and lifted her head until their eyes met. Gem closed the gap between them slowly giving Ruth every opportunity to pull back before their lips met tentatively. Their lips pressed together gently, sliding over one another in slow exploratory kisses. Gem swept her tongue lightly over the swell of Ruth's bottom lip and gasped when she felt her mouth open followed by the unmistakable thrill of Ruth's tongue brushing lightly against her own. The kiss ended as sweetly as it had started and Ruth smiled as she heard the younger woman's hushed words.

"You can cross that off your list now."

"Thank you," her tone a mixture or amusement and gratitude, "although I dread to think what your girlfriend would say if she witnessed that."

A small slightly nervous laugh escaped the young Spook "Hmmm...me too. She'd probably go bananas with me, so how about we keep this between the two of us?!"

"I won't tell if you don't," Ruth assured her with a smile.

"What if I tell?"

Ruth's head whipped round so fast that by rights she should have felt incredibly dizzy. As it was, all she was aware of was the blood pounding in her ears as she looked at him in horror. She was vaguely aware of movement out of the corner of her eye and it dimly registered that it was Gem making a hasty retreat from the roof. She tried to read the expression on his face but was finding it incredibly difficult.

"Harry!"

The way he was looking at her was becoming unnerving and she tried to think of something - anything - which might explain what he had just witnessed.

"I was, uh, we, were just...getting some air...," she trailed off lamely, not wanting to have to explain the entire conversation to him. The arch of one eyebrow and the slight tilt of his head informed her that she would have to try and do better than that.

"It wasn't what it looked like Harry...she, uh, Gem has a girlfriend." She took a deep breath, "and I have a list."

"A list, Ruth?"

She blew out an exasperated breath and tried to look anywhere but at him. When she spoke, her words tumbled out in an embarrassed and hurried stream. "Yes, a list of things I want to do, stupid really; anyway, what you saw was something from the list that's all. Please just forget you saw it!"

"I don't think I'll _ever_ be able to forget I saw _that_ Ruth." There was a teasing tone to his voice and she suddenly realised that he wasn't horrified or angry at what he had seen; more amused and intrigued.

"Are you...," she swallowed, even though her mouth was completely dry, "are you teasing me?!"

He shot her a mischievous look and took a step closer to her. "Wouldn't dream of it...about this list then..."

"Harry, please don't..." she implored, desperate to move on from this topic of conversation.

"You realise that if you phone in sick tomorrow I'm never going to believe you now...I'll know that you're secretly planning to stay at home and watch Jeremy Springer."

"Jeremy Springer? Do you mean Jerry Spring…" It suddenly hit her that if he had heard her talking about taking a sick day that he can't have missed the rest of the conversation. "Oh God. Harry..."

"She's right you know." The soft words were followed with another step closer to her, narrowing the gap to an almost non-existent sliver of night between them. "I am madly in love with you."

Which of them closed the final distance between them she couldn't be sure, all she knew was that his mouth felt achingly sweet against her own. Their bodies seemed to fit together perfectly as they embraced; the initial tentative kisses had spiralled into something more profound and when they finally pulled apart they were both breathless.

"Happy Birthday," he murmured, making her laugh giddily.

"Best birthday ever, so far."

"It's not over yet." His quiet whisper sent a thrill coursing through her body. "Just how public a place did you have in mind?!"

The sound of her laughter floated out into the night air before she leant up and whispered something directly into his ear.

The End


End file.
